Affliction of Evil's Bane
by Wings of Sonder
Summary: After a gory battle concerning Hyrule, Link is left wounded and bloody, doomed to die alone in the woods surrounded by his regrets. Zelda has left her duties of counting losses to find him. The hero's wounds go far deeper than physical, and his patron is determined to save him from both of the damages.
1. Blood and Trees

**Hey, welcome to my first Zelda fic :) If you read my Skyrim one, you might have high hopes, so I hope this is up to your expectations. Maybe it'll even exceed them, considering I probably have more experience with the franchise.**

**If you read my WATCH_DOGS fic, you probably aren't here right now. **

**(I plan on deleting it until I can actually put time and interest into it.)**

** :) I also have a poll up, feel free to vote on your favorite Nintendo character. (Or at least the ones I listed)**

**Also, sorry it's short and a bit of a wet blanket. **

**Please leave a comment, and enjoy!**

The sun was near setting. The clearing in Hyrule field was littered with bodies. Smoke filled the air and blood stained the grass.

Zelda dismounted her horse and pulled her hood over her head. "Any sign of him yet?" She cast her gaze to a guard behind her. "No, your majesty." A pang of fear prodded her stomach. Link had been missing since the battle. The carnage was terrible here, and most had been won by Link himself, slicing through the lines and acting as a one-man army. The triforce of courage guided him well. Midna would be proud of him.

The princess turned sharply, looking the guard in the face. "I want to go look." She said, gesturing towards the woods surrounding the clearing. None of the guards spoke out against this. She nodded her head in approval, then went into the tree line submerged in darkness.

"Link?" Zelda called out. "Link?" She tried calling upon power from her triforce of wisdom, but to no avail. The silence of the woods was deafening, and she could barely recognize her own voice in the echos. "Please, Link." Her voice a mere rasp now, as she slowly lost hope in the hero. A tear fell down her cheek. Zelda found this strange, as she scarcely cried. Link meant a lot to her though, and she would cry a thousand tears just to hear his voice again.

The princess searched for hours on end, rummaging through the bracken and underbrush, searching for anything. She'd even settle for a body, for at least then she would be able to bury him in the courtyard. Pushing that thought from her mind, she began to search harder, getting thorns in her satin gloves- but she hardly minded.

The wooded land dove into a small dip, with tree roots protruding out from the earth.

There was a soft moan. Zelda froze. She didn't dare assume.

The next time it was more of a whimper. The princess walked towards the small dip, looking frantically around. Had she imagined it?

No, she was certain she'd heard something.

The princess moved slowly to the drop, taking care to weave around anything that might cause her to trip. She swept her eyes through the forest. Nothing, really, just grass and trees, until she registered a spot of crimson. She came closer to the substance, and the smell hit her hard. Blood. The bitter scent caused her to cringe. This blood was different than the foes that lay on the battle ground though, this was Hylian blood. The princess choked back a sob.

Zelda followed the foul-smelling ichor, but it only led her a few feet.

Link lay there, leaned against the trees' trunk. Crumpled and bloody, she knew at first glance he was dead. She approached anyways.

A gaping stab wound on his abdomen was bleeding hemorrhage, he had cuts on his chest and some major ones around his collar. His right leg was shot out with an arrow and he suffered many other fleshy, bloody gashes.

"Link," Her voice was a rasp as she crouched down beside the hero. Her hero. Link shifted, his bright blue eyes taking on a small amount of life in them, but still looked hollow. His dirty-blonde hair was matted and bloody, no hat resting on it's crown. On his stomach, the green cloth as well as the chain mail had been ripped, opening to a nasty stab wound covered with white cloth, that had quickly been bled through. He croaked, and his mouth moved, but no sound came out. He tried to lean his head up, but she shushed him and laid him back down. "Zelda, I… I'm sorry." Link whispered. Zelda's look softened to that 'silly boy!' expression. She gave a half-smile. "There isn't anything to apologize for." She reached her hand for his collar to tear the fabric and give him room to breathe, getting blood on her dress sleeve, but she didn't care. "You were amazing. We won, Link. We're safe again, thanks to you." He looked at her, and for a moment his expression was just as it had been before: strong and loyal, courageous to the core of those piercing blue eyes, but fear arose. In his eyes he held such an intense fear, one that gripped at the edges of life, trying to hold on.

"I-I'm glad." He whispered shakily. "But Zel… I don't want to be a shade. I- I don't want to die with regrets." Zelda's expression was puzzled. "What regrets? You aren't going to die." The hero choked out a cold laugh. "I'm not stupid, I'm pretty damn sure when I'm fatally wounded. I know I'm going to die."

Zelda was dumbfounded. "N-no! You can't die, Link! I can, I can use magic and heal you!" She was frantic with her words. Link's eyes were already fading. "Please Link! Hold on! I- I need you here!" The princess begged, rubbing the side of his neck. "Please," She murmured softly, and pressed her forehead to his. "Please. I need you." She whispered, barely audible to even herself. Then she pressed her lips to his, barely making contact, but there nonetheless. "I need you," Zelda repeated softly. "Hold on."

The princess then ran away, towards the clearing and the guards without another word to the Hero of Twilight.


	2. Magic and Bandages

**Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter (although very short and disheartening) **

**I've been planning on doing this fic for a while, but I have no idea what made me do it now .-.**

**...So yeah. Link dies. (I might be kidding) :3 read the story now.**

**Here goes:**

_~"I cannot say, and I will not say_

_That he is dead. He is just away._

_With a cheery smile, and a wave of the hand,_

_He has wandered into an unknown land_

_And left us dreaming how very fair_

_It needs must be, since he lingers there._

_And you—oh you, who the wildest yearn_

_For an old-time step, and the glad return,_

_Think of him faring on, as dear_

_In the love of There as the love of Here._

_Think of him still as the same. I say,_

_He is not dead—he is just away."_ ~

_-James Whitcomb Riley_

Zelda never understood that quote, the one from a book in the library, until just now. She rode on her pale horse, with Epona behind, being led by a guard. Her master's limp body lay along the frame of her back. The red horse whinnied, like she knew something was wrong.

A small sympathetic frown was etched in Zelda's porcelain face. Now she understood what it meant. She'd never felt so desperate for anything in her entire life.

"Still alive, Princess." The guard informed after checking the hero's pulse. She nodded. "Thank you, Aldain." The guard flushed, as if he hadn't expected his patron to know his name.

The gates opened, allowing them into the back of the stoneyard, for she knew people would be alarmed at the sight of him. Link went straight to the infirmary, and Zelda went straight to her room. Normally, she would have gone here to cry, to break down and cry herself to sleep, but there was no use for it. She took a canteen of golden liquid from her nightstand and rushed to the infirmary.

The healers looked at her strangely, then bowed her heads in respect. "Princess, what brings yo-"

"Fool!" Another hissed. "She is obviously here for _Him." _She gestured to the form laying in a cot. Zelda could tell some of them were fighting back giggles. A few blushed. Apparently they saw no situation of dire need. She cleared her throat. "I would like to offer my healing abilities."

The girls' faces were blank. "Er.. I dont know if that's-"

Zelda held up a hand and summoned a vout of magic that swirled around her fingers.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear," The princess challenged them to argue, her cyan eyes sparked with anger. The girls nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

Zelda approached the cot and sat down. His dirty blonde hair was everywhere, a sleeping mass of Hylian hero. "Hey." She whispered. No reply. He was closer to death than she even thought possible for anyone to withstand. She poured the golden chu jelly on some of the wounds, and added some of Nayru's powers into the gut stab. She'd never tried to use healing capabilities, but it seemed to be working okay. The healers scurried about, breaking the arrow from his leg and pressing herbs into his wounds.

**Link-**

The strangest experience he had ever had was occurring before him, and that's saying a looot, considering the seriously messed up stuff he faces every day.

He saw the end, could feel it. Could graze his hand along the membrane of the other world, but did not enter. He decided to dream, to pass time.

He sat in Hyrule fields, next to a pond by the small bridge. His fingers were working swiftly at marking their path. A form emerged from his shadow.

"Hurry it up, wolf boy." Midna yawned. "It's gonna be dark soon, and that'll give us some unneeded trouble."

He only smiled. "Okay. First I need to write a few letters, then we can set up." She yawned again. "Alright, but I'll sleep till then." Her form was cradled in his lap now, her shallow breaths blending with the sounds of night. The hero smiled fondly down at her. "Goodnight, Midna."

Then it shifted, the memory fading to another, this time only sounds. The five words that would never stop replaying in his head.

"Link, I….. See you later." Link's head screamed with pain, his gut wrenched and he felt like vomiting up his insides.

"No!" He had screamed. "No!" As the broken shards fell. As he cut his hands and grasped at the pieces that fell.

The one shard he secretly kept. One piece of her to keep.

Link blinked his eyes. He could no longer feel the blood on him, and he was wearing a long white tunic, trimmed with gold. The sunlight landed on his lashes. He smiled and pushed the covers away with his good arm, (seeing as though the other was in a sling) and tried to sit up. Pain shot through him, and he winced.

A murmur from across the room indicated he wasn't alone. He shifted his gaze towards the being. Zelda was asleep in the corner, leaned back in a chair. His expression softened. He moved slowly towards her, swallowing the pain. Link sat on the foot rest by her knees. "Hey, Zel." He whispered. "Now I'm awake and you aren't." His hand traced her jaw-line softly, and he brushed a strand of brown hair from her face. The hero decided to lie down until she woke, so he made his excruciating trip back to his cot. Propping himself up on some pillows, he allowed himself brief rest.

It wasn't too long before he heard her wake. She stood as he opened his eyes. "Link!" The princess went to him swiftly. "Hey." He grinned. "It'll take a few more wars to total me." A look of relief passed his patron's face. "Oh Goddesses, everyone will be so happy to know you're awake!" She cleared her throat, gaining her poise. "I missed you." She said, her voice not trembling like it had when he lay dying. The strong ruler of Hyrule was back to her normal self. "Well, how long was I out?" She took a moment before responding. "Two days." Link was surprised by this, but nodded anyways. "Missed you too." Zelda looked at his abdomen, where the major stab wound had been. "How is the pain?" She asked. Link shrugged. "Eh. Still hellfire, but not enough to kill me." His patron laughed. "I should hope not." He studied her then, the dark bags under her eyes, the traces of fatigue in her voice. "What happened?" He inquired.

"I used magic to try and heal you, and I've been awake for a few days, coming in here often to oversee your injuries." The princess answered sheepishly. Link knew that was something a ruler would worry about, because if he fell, Hyrule might fall behind him. But then… there was something else there, beyond her duties as monarch. She cared about him, he knew this, but how strong was it?

He tried to fight the smug smile that clawed it's way onto his face. His hand ran sheepishly through his hair, and remained at the back of his neck. "Eh… Thanks, Zel." She blushed a little and looked away to hide it.

**Awe yay awkward relationship stuff 3**


	3. Worry and A Conflicted Self

**Hey, sorry for the late update, I've been grounded. It's also extremely short, but hopefully I should have the next chapter out in a day or two. (With better content and a longer entry)**

**I'm thinking of doing first-person in the next or in a few chapters, which I think will flow pretty well.**

**Thanks for the views and follows! Whaddaya say after this (although unworthy) chapter, you leave a review for me? Much appreciated, I love you guys 3 **

**Zelda**

Link steadied Epona and began to saddle her. His good hand moved diligently, leaping through the leather strands, while his other arm tried to hold the saddle still. Even from Zelda's window, she could tell it was a strain. The morning air greeted her on the balcony as she leaned onto the railing, her lavender nightgown blowing.

Link looked up from the courtyard below and waved to her. She gave a brief wave back, smiling. His arm seemed to be healing ok, but the gut wound had taken a while longer for him to even be able to ride and train, even with magic healing.

Zelda couldn't help but be curious with where the hero was disappearing off to though. She knew he had lady admirers, but it was rare that he would show too much interest, so a secret lover or something was doubtful. She tried to mind herself, but it concerned her. He was always lingering in the library or some other place reading or snooping around asking questions about one thing or another, then leaving to who-knows-where. Zelda had been meaning to talk to him about this, but rarely had the time considering she was eighteen and running all of Hyrule (practically) single-handedly. Link was also busy, but she didn't know with what or where, so it's not like she could follow him and talk to him… could she? An absurd thought. How could she think about invading his privacy and following him? I mean, if he wanted her to know, he would have told her, right? It was killing her.

A timid knock sounded from the iron door to her bedroom. "Come in," She called. Lilac entered the room, her pale blonde hair falling loosely from it's updo and around her face. The servant looked uneasy, her green eyes darting around the room. Why would Link's chamber-maid be looking for her, especially this early?

"H-have you seen Link today?" She probably was trying to hide the tremble of her voice, but it was obvious to Zelda's pointed Hylian ears. In fact, her appearance was enough. Zelda cast a glance over her shoulder to where the hero had ridden away seconds earlier. "He just left." She tilted her chin up formally. "Was there a reason you needed his audience? Perhaps I could ask him upon his return." Lilac swallowed. "I-I just was worried about him. He wasn't in his room last night.."

How would she know this? For some reason it made her angry, impulsive, even. "Is that so?" The servant nodded and Zelda continued. "As far as I know, The Hero has been in and out often lately. I don't know why your search would lead you here, as I'm as clueless as anybody is about his whereabouts." She noticed a new cold sound in her voice, as if she were angry at the girl. Poor Lilac looked like she was getting slapped in the face. Zelda cleared her throat. "Sorry, I haven't eaten yet. I'm a little irritable at the moment." Lilac nodded, still unsure. She truly was lovely, and it wouldn't surprise her if Link had a thing for the girl.

_Wait, what?_

She shoved the thought down into the deepest corners of her mind, and asked herself why she even cared about such a silly thing.

Lilac dismissed herself and scurried out of the room. Zelda let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and began to get ready for the day. Her dress was a little different than her usual dark purple, her attire was now a shade of light lavender and her jewelery silver instead of gold, with less pendants and more small silver diamonds. She undressed and stepped into her different gown, and stopped to appreciate the quality of it. Silver linings danced up the bottom of the dress, creating a beautifully stunning trim to finish it off. The princess smiled at the mirror, watching her own pale face shift. She frowned. What stared back at her was a fatigued girl. Not the monarch of the great dynasty, not the figurehead and soon-to-be queen of Hyrule, but a girl. A girl that suffered from sleep deprivation and worry. Her frown increased as she touched the crease that folded in her forehead, and she gingerly traced the lines of worry and dissatisfaction below the corners of her mouth.

Zelda raised her chin and forced herself to take on her usual air of royalty, then stepped out of her room like she owned the place. (Which of course she did.)

Ealing approached her at a brisk pace as she walked down the steps.

_Gods help me. _She thought as the noble arrived.

"Good morning, Princess." He smiled politely, and she did as well, but she knew what was coming.

"Good morning to you as well, Ealing." The high-servant fished a pamphlet from his pocket and handed it to her with a small bow, as if he didn't do this every morning.

"Your itinerary, My Lady." Zelda tried not to make gagging noises as she took the paper from his hand. "Thank you. Is this all?" Oh no.

Ealing cleared his throat.

"a news update, Your Grace, and a few other things." She nodded and continued to walk down the stairs with him scurrying about, handing her letters and informing her of minor problems that she answered her solutions quickly on, just everyday things.

"Yes, Your Grace, a very wise decision."

"Oh, yes, Your Majesty, that would be very resourceful."

"Yes, Your Grace, to be put through immediately! Very wise indeed!"

Zelda felt like throwing up. Or fainting of exhaustion. Or slapping him. Or, with much sarcasm and rudeness, throwing up her triforce hand and saying 'duh'. All of the above, maybe. What was wrong with her today? Usually she was good-tempered and didn't have such ideas of rebellion against her trained etiquette. Maybe it was Link. She had spent a lot of time with him, a chance to relieve herself from duties and not get judged for bad manners and actually talk like a real person. Now that he was gone, she had to go back to harsh self-discipline.

How did she ever survive without him?


	4. Nightmares, Dreams, and Suspicion

**Hello dear readers, I noticed a HUGE leap in views last time I posted, as well as a ton of follows. Seriously, it went from in the 400s to the 700s in about 24 hours! Thank you guys so much for the support, it's probably why it took me so little time to get this next chapter out and put more into it. :) Soo enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it so far. A lot should be covered in the next chapter ;) (also, It's in first person which is sorta new to me, but I hope the errors are minimum.)**

**Zelda**

I sit on my bed in a simple white gown, staring at the sheets and wondering if I should even bother trying to sleep. Always, there's nightmares. As if I don't get enough stress during the day, my nights have refused to be peaceful.

I remember one night I had woken up in a coughing fit, a strangled scream escaping me and sobbing afterwards. The strange thing was, I don't even know why I was crying. Just a feeling of absolute helplessness that closed in around me. I was basically convulsing with fear and sadness, to the point to where I couldn't even open my eyes.

I heard a sound at the window that made me flinch, but still refused to open my eyes. I heard the window squeak open. I let more tears fall silently as I pulled the covers up to my chin like a child afraid of the dark.

"Zelda?" I heard the whisper, and everything came back. I opened my eyes. I remembered who I was and why. I knew the voice, it came with a lot of comfort. "Yes?" I had called to Link, still shaken from my dreams. It was so dark it barely helped to have my eyes open anyways.

"Are you okay? I heard you from my room." He was close to me now, looking down at me with those startlingly blue eyes of his, that were now wide with concern. "Im okay…" I reply softly. "I just… have nightmares a lot." His silhouette slumped against my nightstand and he sat with his knees up to his chest on the floor. I moved onto my stomach and propped myself onto my elbows to see him.

"I do too. " He replied, a barely audible whisper. Link shifted his head and tilted his chin up to me, meeting my eyes. "The servants have taken notice and told me to quiet myself, so usually I go to the fields or courtyards when I need rest." He says softly. I knew that after all he's been through, he would be disturbed inside. I was stupid to think he wouldn't understand. What he has had to endure is far worse than I. I nod solemnly, and a silence follows. I open my eyes for a moment, catching sight of movement in his hand. He is fingering an object… a pendant, maybe? No, it's too rigid. I squint for a moment and take in a breath as I realize… Its a mirror shard, no bigger than half of his palm. _Midna's_ mirror shard.

I frown and try to sleep again. When I wake again, I am crying. Why can't I stop? There's something new this time as I gaze at Link standing, looking down at me. I had forgotten his presence. I know what ridiculous fear my eyes must hold as I look up at him. He gives a sad smile, and then I drift away for a moment. I'm still half awake, and when my eyes flutter open again he's there, but around me. I'm tucked away in his embrace, a warmth enveloping me as I lay my head against his chest. "Goodnight." He murmurs against my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I slept the rest of the night in undisturbed sleep, but when I woke up, he was gone. Probably to avoid facing any maids drawing conclusions. I loved the way he called me 'Zelda' and not by any other title. The way he said 'Goodnight' and laid with me to comfort me, treating me like a real person and not the way Ealing would mumble his apologies and leave.

I still sit awake, reminiscing about before the battle, the potential start and finish of a war that was never truly fair. Remembering the way he looked in good health, before his injuries and before he started dissapearing. Those eyes that saw me. They saw me deeper than what the petty boot-kissers saw. Easily I trust him more than the entire string of nobles in Hyrule. Always humble and respectful, yet not afraid to shoot a remark at someone or defend himself. Just when I thought I need more of him in my life, this damned war started. Albeit a small one, and it consisted of nothing more than two battles, but I still don't like the thought of Link being hurt. I don't want to risk losing him. If I did, I'm not sure I would have anyone left to open up to, and that would drive me insane now that I'm used to talking to at least one person casually.

Finally I force myself to drift asleep, thoughts of Link still swirling in my mind, even when I force it down.

I stand in the throne room, which confuses me because of the clarity and because I can actually see things fluently this time. Usually I only see snippets of things, feelings, sounds, etc. But not like this. I reach for my right hand and scratch the now visible golden symbol. It bothers me for some reason, like its trying to urge me to do something here. I can only look around because my legs don't work. The edges of the throne room shine with a golden sheen, a fog that won't let me see the entrances. I cast my gaze to the elaborate statue of the Triforce and the gods above my throne. Three figures catch my eye.

The first is a woman with bright red hair pulled into a high ponytail and a red dress to match, a demanding shade of crimson. A few ruby gems adorn her face and her eyelids, and a ton of jewelry lays on her arms. She glows with a reddish aura, demanding attention on the top of the Triforce relic.

The next is a girl, looking younger than the first, with light green-shimmered hair standing out on otherwise white-blonde locks. A more flowing green dress whips about her, draping at the sleeves. She is beautiful, like the first, but seems more indifferent than fiery in look as well as spirit. Her aura flows like shimmering green air instead of a burning-like hue.

The other is a girl with dark blue flowing wavy hair dancing about her. Her eyes are startling, and they almost remind me of Link's. Her eyes are different though, they seem to be calculating everything around her, documenting every small detail. Her dress flows down longer in the back, ruffled in the front, with a toll going up to her neck and into a choker, but with no sleeves. It is a beautiful blue color. Her blue aura ripples like water and her beauty is more serene, but the intensity of her eyes takes me aback.

As soon as I put the pieces of who I'm looking at together I fall to the floor, my legs working now, but failing me. I stand up quickly and open my mouth to speak.

They beat me to it.

"We are Din, Farore, and Nayru." Farore, the green one, smiles. Din, red, yawns. "Are we gonna tell her now or not?" I try to find my composure in the face of the three most high-held goddesses in Hylian history. (Besides Hylia)

"Tell me what?" I ask, surprised at how strong my voice is. Nayru (blue) narrows her eyes at me, not with anger, but with that strange… calculation. She seems to be trying to go about this in the best way possible, but before she can, Farore blurts out. "We need you to stop Link," She says it quickly, and I'm not even sure I heard her right. Stop Link from what? Nayru cuts a glare at Farore.

"..The Hero has become… unstable. He is defying us, and we don't want to go through with the punishment. Because of his current state, we are unable to reach him like we are to you, and-"

"Something tells us he'll listen to you." Din cuts in, giving me a sly wink. Nayru sighs. "Just please talk to him, tell him to stop this before it gets out of hand." She pauses. "Goodbye, Princess. You bear my gift of wisdom well."

Just as I'm being swept away, Farore opens her mouth to say something but I can't make it out, yet the concern in her eyes says a lot.

I wake up, frantic. I know that if the Triforce Goddesses contact me, I need to hurry up. They made it seem like it had been going on for a while now (whatever 'it' is), so what made them contact me today? I run through the obvious answer. Link had returned, if only a brief homecoming. I gather my wits and hurry to the window. Sure enough, Epona is grazing right outside the courtyard.

I rush out of the door and begin climbing the steps up to Link's room. Surely he would be sleeping or eating breakfast in his room, considering Epona was still there. I dont even think, just throw the door open after calling his name once.

My face immediately reddens

He is sprawled out horizontally in the bed, covers strewn to the foot of it. His head lolls backwards, dangling off the side of the bed. Link is so spread out he takes up most of the bed. His eyes are closed still and his mouth hangs open, a thin line of drool running from the side of his lips.

He is dressed in nothing but a linen cloth undergarment. I feel my face redden even more and I turn my head away.

"Zelda?" Link's voice sounds from a yard away. I look back at him to see his eyes open and alert, the drool gone as well. He still looks at me from upside down, though. Suddenly I become self-conscious about what _I'm _wearing at the moment.

It's just a simple white nightgown, which isn't so bad, but it makes me uneasy all the same.

Link desperately shifts around, sitting back on his knees and his eyes fully alert, looking for signs of danger. His brow furrows. I clear my throat.

"Im sorry, I just needed to talk to you," I start slowly, calming myself down. "Last night I received a vision, and had a meeting with the three goddesses in my sleep." Interest sparked in his eyes and he reached across to his nightstand, past an elegant empty bottle with blue liquid traces at the bottom, and to the ever-present mirror shard.

That's how they got him to sleep. Drugs. I eyed the empty container and continued.

"They said for me to speak with you, to carry a message-" Link's face lit up so much it looked like it was going to explode. "Really? They finally noticed. I knew it would happen sooner or later-"

"Link," I cut in. "They are angry with you. You need to stop, uh, whatever you're doing." His expression didn't waver as he leapt from the bed and began pacing in front of the window. I sat on his bed and watched. Something was off with this picture.

"Finally they've noticed, so now I can take the next steps, and if it doesn't work out, I'll…." The next part is too quiet. "-It works out either way." He concluded and smiled at himself, and then remembered I was in the room. "Uh.. sorry. The sleeping drugs have still made be a little sluggish feeling." He sat down beside me.

"Link… are you okay?" He stared vacantly into the shard. "Link?" I placed a hand on his shoulder and he snapped his head up."I'm fine. Sorry about that, I'm extremely drowsy and delusional right now." I frowned at him.

"Tell me." I said firmly, but maintained a gentle tone at the same time.

He looked into my eyes, studying them for a moment, then he sighs. "I'll meet you in the courtyard in a few minutes." I nod bluntly and turn to leave the room. I look back studying the interior and size of the room. It's pretty small, with simple blue drapes and a casual wood dresser and nightstand. Definitely is his style, but I can't understand why, out of all the other rooms in the castle, he chose this small, quaint one. Maybe it reminds him of Ordon.

I step out of the door and close it behind me.


	5. Rituals and Secrets

**Hey, sorry It's late and a little vague, I've had a lot on my mind. xox enjoy.**

I don't really have to wait very long for Link. I dressed as quickly as I could, eaten up with curiosity. Almost as soon as I arrive in the courtyard, I see the familiar green-clad hero coming down the stone steps. He smiles at me, but the tension is still there, like he doesn't want to tell me but sees no further options. I simply smile back and greet him.

"Good morning." I say, referring to barging in this morning and disturbing him with no official morning greeting. A smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth. "Morning. I had such a lovely wake-up this morning." Link walks past me and tousles my hair.

I watch as he climbs on Epona's back, then looks at me expectantly. "Would you rather ride your steed?" I shook my head. I was so unaware of the situation that I didn't even realize we were leaving. He offered his hand and I took it, then climbed on behind him. I fought down the slight blush and he looked back at me, smiling.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious as to why we couldn't talk here. Link just shrugged. "You'll see."

It took a while, about four hours at least, with no time for talking. He was all about efficiency when it came to traveling, or at least when traveling far away. I'd seen this trip take two days at the most. When we finally made it to… wherever he was going, the sun had already lowered a little, to where it was resting just above the horizon. We stopped on the outskirts of Faron Woods. Link leapt from his horse and held out his hand to me. I took it and leapt to the ground. He slung a bad over his shoulder and motioned for me to follow him into the woods.

It gave me an uneasy feeling.

I chided myself for having second thoughts about being alone with him, but doubts clouded my mind.

_No, _I snapped. _I know him. _But did I? The Link I knew wouldn't anger the gods, especially intentionally.

I froze. I knew this place. "Link?" I called. He stopped and turned around as I continued. "Why are we here?" Link shrugged me off again and continued walking. His indifference was irking me. I knew that I certainly didn't want to return to the place that he almost died at, and certainly not now that the goddesses referred to him as 'unstable'.

We arrived at a small clearing barely two yards from where I crouched a few weeks ago, over his dying body. I began to open my mouth but decided to observe. There was a large perfect circle of dead grass, with gold branded symbols standing out against the black. In the center of the strange circle, a chalice lay on its side. The material was notably strange. Off to the side there was a dead bonfire and some sort of cooked animal corps, along with some fruits, a bedroll, a chair, and a small table with books all over it.

"Link," I breathed. "What is this?" He shrugs. "I brought you here to tell you, didn't I?" I nodded slowly. He casts a glance to the horizon. "Damn. We missed it." He mutters. "Missed what?" Link still doesn't reply. Or at least not for a while. He sighs. "The twilight hour. We can catch the dawn though." I couldn't take this anymore. I stalked up to Link and turned his shoulders to face me. "What? Link, answer me. Why don't you just tell me why the goddesses are so angry with you?" He must have seen the pleading in my eyes. He looks deeply into my eyes. I suddenly felt uncomfortably aware of my hands still lingering on his arms. I blush and drop them, looking to the ground. Link takes a step forward, so close that if I craned my neck and shifted my head up a little, our lips would touch. He sighs and tilts my chin up to look at him. "Zel, I'm sorry, it's just… easier to show you, then explain." I nodded gravely.

"If that's better, then ok." He stepped back and returned his hand to his side, then takes off his pack and rummages through the content. He pulled out a large towel-cloth and folded it in his arms. He nodded his head in a small bow. "There's a stream over there. I'm going to go wash up, so if you need anything just yell."

"Okay." I said, forcing down the red in my cheeks. On to more pressing matters: What is he hiding? Why do we have to wait for him to tell me? Will the goddesses contact me again tonight? These thoughts swirled in my mind until Link returned, his hair wet and his clothes looking fresher. He flashed me a smile. I smiled back pleasantly, and a thought hit me. Were we going to stay here tonight? What would Ealing and any others say? It makes me self conscious about being alone with Link, especially overnight.

Link gives me a lopsided look and sits beside me. "What's wrong?" He says, concern touching his eyes. "Nothing. I just- nothing." I reply. Link studies my face for a moment, then speaks again. "Okay. If you, uh, want to go home I can take you, I just figured since it was so late-"

"It's ok, Link. I have you to protect me." I say lightly, cutting off his unsure sentence. He smiles and we both stand up to go in the direction of the other, nearly colliding. He sidesteps me and apologizes. "Sorry," He mutters under his breath.

We're close again. I must have a pretty ridiculous look on my face, because he gives me a strange look. "Zelda?"

"It's ok." I say hurriedly. Link looks deep into my eyes again, and he leans his head in a way that makes me think he's going to kiss me. I feel his hot breath against my face, the electrifyingly small space between us. He leans in more, his warmth and embrace tempting me. He stops, the strange look in his eye gone, like he's back to reality. He looks like he's angry for a moment, and furrows his brow. Link leans back to his regular standing position and clears his throat. "Uh, sorry." I don't know whether he's apologizing about almost kissing me, or recapping bumping into me.

I feel a strange sense of alarm.

Alarm that I felt disappointed when he stopped.

**Link**

Wow. I can't believe I almost kissed her. It was stupid, and even for me it happened unexpectedly. Maybe she didn't notice? No, of course she noticed. Zelda must take me for a fool. I can't kiss her. I could, but I'd probably be murdered. Besides, I have more important things to worry about. I walk over to the bedroll and take out my pack again.

Oh no. No no no. First that, now this?! Zelda's going to think I'm doing it on purpose! I forgot another bedroll. I sigh and turn to look for her. "Zelda, there's only one bedroll, so I'll sleep on the ground." Her cyan eyes look back at me, like she's breaking out of a daze. "Oh. Um ok."

I want to tell her now, to tell her everything and get it over with. But I can't.

I lay down a few feet away from Zelda, facing the woods so that nothing could attack. My tunic hangs limp on me without the straps. I close my eyes and will myself to go to sleep. After a few hours of sleep, I wake up suddenly to the cold tearing away at me. I turn over and look at Zelda, who is, surprisingly enough, looking at me. She watches me silently for a moment, then shifts over to the edge of the bedroll, making room for me. I open my mouth to object, but she just waves me over.

I climb into the covers with her, and immediately warmth consumes me. The awkward situation from earlier melts away. Zelda wraps her arms around my abdomen and leans against the side of my chest. I put my arm around her, fitting her snugly into me. I guess it's become normal for us, to fall asleep like this. It wasn't like anything _happened,_ just that we both have sleeping problems. Suddenly I recall some things Zelda said when I was wounded, how she needed me here, and told me not to let go, then… she kissed me? I wasn't sure of anything due to blood loss, and maybe it was all just a symptom of delirium. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. "Did you mean what you said?" I ask quietly, and she shifts and looks up to me with a curious look in her eye. "When you said those things and acted that way, when I was injured. Did you mean it?" She was silent for a moment, and I think she'll say no, that it was just a stupid thing she did to keep me awake. "Yes," she breathed. "I meant it." I smile a little and pull her closer into me. I want to say more, or do something, but my mind stops me. Before long, she's sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling with steady breaths.

I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know what to feel.

Memories invade my sleep again. The cold is unbearable, the ice cuts at my skin and I tuck my knees in even closer to my chest. The rock and dug-out snow trench doesn't really do much good, but it's better than being completely exposed. My shadow moves.

"L-Link, It's even colder in there." Midna said, referring to my shadow I'm guessing. I open my eyes and look at her, shivering in the cold and nearly dark blue colored. I take out my sword and numbly cut an incision in the lower part of the torso of my tunic. Midna's eyes widen. "Are you crazy?" I dont even reply, just cut deeper into the fabric and pull away the metal, creating a horizontal cut in my clothes. I open the top flap enough for her to get through so she could be warm against my body heat. She gives me a wierd look at first, but crawls in and lays against my chest, still shivering cold. I curl in to my side and tuck my arms in, keeping her adjacent to me so she doesn't fall sideways. Eventually we both fall asleep.

In the morning, she calls me an idiot. "A sweet idiot," she added.

I wake up, still with Zelda in my arms. I slip my arms back to my sides and listen quietly for the thing that had woken me. I hear a rustle in a nearby bush. It's probably a predator or assassin, or at least I need to think that to assume the worst. I think about how far I should jump to make it over Zelda, and figure about where my sword is when I jump.

3

2

1

I leap over Zelda, grab my sword hilt and roll in one smooth motion, ready to face whatever came out of the woods. "Who's there?" I demand at the darkness.

Nothing happens for a while, but then a grey wolf emerges from the bracken. It has markings on its face like I do, but completely different markings altogether. It stares at me, sniffs the air, then leaves. I turn to go back and sit down, the substitute sword still weighing unevenly in my palm. Im grateful for it though, and the blacksmith even offered to paint the hilt purple.

Zelda is awake now, staring at me with her lovely cyan eyes. Dawn is about to break, and I offer my hand to help her up. She takes it, and I walk over to the books strewn on the table, pick up the small black one, and take it to the center of the dark circle. Zelda just watches from her chair. I utter a few words as light touches the horizon, and the symbols start to glow.

**Zelda**

At first, nothing happens. The glowing symbols look hauntingly familiar, and I realize they are Twili markings. I feel my pulse quicken.

The marks glow and swirl, making the world around us hazy and gray. He lowers the book and falls to the ground, letting out a wail of pain and clutching his head. I get up and start to go to him, but he stops me with a sweep of the arm. Troubled, I obey.

After a few minutes he approaches me again, a strange and vacant look on his face. I honestly saw nothing useful come out of that, whatever it was, but he seemed to think it was important. He speaks in a desperate tone.

"Zelda. I need two things, and if you help me obtain these two things, I'll be forever indebted."

I just nod. Link holds up two fingers and pulls back the first.

"My sword," He says, and I cast a glance over to the table in confusion. "No. Not that one. _My_ sword. The Master Sword."

"Okay, I'll help you find it." I say in a light tone. Link smiles faintly and then takes a deep breath. "And I need," He pulls back the second finger. His face is vacant again, but clearly struggling with getting it out. The words that come out of his mouth are the last I would ever expect.

"The Triforce of Power."

My mind screams.


	6. Betrayal and Decisions

**Hey guys, It's sorta short but wutevs. Hope you like it. (as always) **

**Ooh, and I put up a poll on my profile so pleasee vote. the results will probably determine where the story goes, and I know there has been major debate over this before, so I was wondering what my lovely readers want. **

**Who would you pick for Link? Zelda or Midna? Just cast your vote, and if you feel uber passionate about this or want to bring critical information to my attention, feel completely free to PM me.**

**Thanks,**

**WoS**

The Hero's Shade sat in his wolf form, overlooking his ruined fragments of what was once Termina. The golden wolf stared with his unrelenting eyes at an opening into the void, showing him what was taking place. It troubled him that his descendant and incarnate would be looking for such an object of self-service and malice. He doesn't know the reasons he would need it for, but could take a few guesses.

The Hero of Time growls.

"_No. I will not allow you that." _He sneers. "_I would have never let anything like this lead me to such betraying actions, even as a young child." _Then, something in his eyes softened. Because, well… he had. Perhaps not to this extent, but he had abandoned the place and people he was sworn to protect for selfish needs. He sighed. If only there was a way to make him see that nothing but suffering would come in the future.

**Zelda**

"No." I say in disbelief. "No, no, no, no, no." I back away from him, suddenly afraid of the boy I had been so comfortable with just moments ago. His face is filled with pleading. "Zelda, I just-"

"No." I repeat. Link opens his mouth to speak again. "Zel, I-"

"Don't call me that," I snap. "Don't you ever call me that again." I see the hurt in his face, and I almost want to take it back. Almost. "No, Link. I-I trusted you." I back away a little faster, then turn to run. I only make it a few steps.

Pain tears up my body, and I'm frozen completely in place. My limbs won't respond, no matter what. The feeling of helplessness is overwhelming and the pain jolts through me like lightning. I throw back my head and let out a wail. I scream in anguish and try with no prevail to move, and then I am finally able to get a look at him. His hands are frozen in place, like he'd been simply lifting his hands to gesture in emptiness after me as I was leaving. Dark vouts of magic climb his fingers. I narrow my eyes at him. "Let… me… go!" Link's eyes are wide with fear. "I don't know… I didn't… I can't…" He stammers. I spit angry curses at him until I realize he is actually trying to make make it stop. It looks like he can't move his hands any more than I can, but it's clear he is the one causing it.

Link is wielding magic.

My mind swims as I try to find out how he could even obtain the ability to use Dark Magic.

Of course.

This place must have been helping him gain more abilities, and the books he had taken from the library… Goddesses, I didn't even check to see what books they were. I know each Hylian is born with magical capabilities, but it takes practice and will to even be able to conjure a simple spell. I am able to use it so well because I've had professional teachers since I was young. I had always learned spells that would help me or others, but I never even considered using dark magic for any purpose at all. And now apparently Link is an experienced Dark Magic Wielder.

Finally the bolts release me, and I fall to the ground with another cry of pain. I sit there, choking and coughing, along with a few sobs. I glance up at Link. His face is contorted with shame and fear, and his brow is lined with sweat, obviously from trying to make the cast stop.

"Zelda," He pants. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I hush him with my hand. He is quiet for a moment, then walks over to me slowly like I'm a frightened animal and offers me a hand. "Please, just… let me explain." I look up at him, and all I see is sincerity in his hopeful blue eyes, begging me to listen. I sigh and take his hand as he pulls me up. "You have five minutes." I say, wondering if I made the right choice to stay with someone so threatening, even to the goddesses themselves.

"It is said that if all parts of the Triforce are united, they would bend to the will of a person and grant them any desire," He began. "And I have only one." Link's eyes have something deep and dark in them, like something snapped. A fire, a… defiance. "I want passage between the Light and Twilight realms. The goddesses denied me the right to see her, they denied me one thing I wanted to hold on to." He looked at the ground. "I know it's the rule, I know all about heroes, and the meaning of being that." Link paused. "But… I want happiness. I know that it's far too much for me to ask the gods of that, but I want my own path. Not one set before me that the heroes pathed." He almost spat the words, and I had no clue he was capable of this much anger and spite towards the gods. I feel sorry for him, and I want to take back the code of being a hero. I want to erase it. I want to erase the rule that stated that the hero must be one that suffers far worse than any, that sacrifices the most. The one who can never live normally, can never be content. People say that they want to be a hero, and they think the word is a complement, but they cannot comprehend the suffering and loss that comes with it, and Link often denies the honor that he deserves from people. The honor that is supposed to make up for the loss and emptiness. It doesn't, and it never will.

I know Link grew up with no parents and barely a house to live in. His only true friends were his horse and Ilia. Ilia was taken from him in more than one way, and the gods only allowed him his horse. Epona is the only lifelong friend left for him, and I thought I could be a friend to him as well. I still can, but I can already tell that he is corrupted. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, and I forgive him for that.

Maybe he's right. Maybe the gods shouldn't have the right to take everything from him. Maybe I can help him. I finally open my mouth, hoping I don't get struck down by divine forces.

"Alright, let's hear the plan then.. And we'll need something to fall back on if it doesn't go as thought."

His face lights up and his lips twinge at the edges as his eyes take on a mischievous glint. "Already ahead of you."

And that scares me.


	7. Feelings, Plans, and Rumors

**Hey, I didn't get many votes for the poll anyways, but let me clarify that I still choose the ending, I just wanted an opinion to go from. **

**Link: *cries in a corner***

**Author: Shut up. I own your miserable life.**

"Okay, the missing Triforce piece is probably located in the desert somewhere, gods know where." Link continued. "So we need to gain this as soon as we can in order to achieve pluviophilic deleterious." I scowled at him. "Link… don't try to use big words. You literally just said 'rain-loving destruction'." The hero just grinned happily. "Just seein' if you were paying attention." Obviously he was trying the lighten the mood, and if it were anyone else in this situation I probably would just shoot them down and scowl all the more, but Link has a certain… way of making me and others around him happy. I shake my head and give a small smile. "Okay, so we should start searching… today? Tomorrow, maybe, since we should get back to the castle to get supplies and rest." … _and tell everyone we're alright, but that's probably not what they'll be wondering. _I wanted to add, but kept it to myself. Link just nods indifferently and starts packing his things.

"Link, I…" I paused. "I miss her too, and I'm glad to help." I try to manage a smile. Link looks at me with a happy expression, but sadness still lingers in his eyes.

**Link**

I get myself saddled up and ready, then lend a hand to Zelda. She climbs on the back and wraps her arms around my midsection, sending involuntary chills down my spine. I shake off the feeling and flick the reins. Epona whinnies and starts forward at a light gallop.

Before long, we're sprinting across the fields at an exhilarating pace. It won't be long before we arrive at Castletown. a breeze cuts across my face, and I am reminded of all the amazing things I get to enjoy in life, even if it is a lonely road without Midna.

"Link," Zelda hisses into my ear, sending me crashing down from my thoughts. I quickly scan the open fields. A few bokoblin archers sit on their hog steeds and ready the flaming arrows in their quivers. I rein on Epona and try to move swiftly away, hopefully avoiding a fight. One bokoblin shot an arrow true, I saw it come towards me and registered that it was going to make it's mark behind me. I slung my arm backwards and gripped the arrow at just the right time, stopping it from embedding itself in Zelda's neck. Unfortunately, my elbow slammed into her collarbone in the process. She lets out a cry of pain and wraps her arms tightly around my shoulders. "It's okay," She says. "Just keep going." I reluctantly nod and take my own bow from my back and notch an arrow.

I pull back.

Inhale. Exhale. One mark.

Inhale. Exhale. Two marks.

Inhale. Exhale. Three.

Or at least it felt that way. In reality, I could feel my muscle memory leap to action as I pull back and release arrow after arrow, each one taking down a foe in one swift movement. After the threat is demolished, I speed away, pushing Epona harder than I had in a while.

After we arrive at the palace, I dismount and help Zelda out of the saddle. The recoil of my elbow left a red welt on her collar, and I tried to apologize but she silenced me. "Link, you _caught an arrow _for me. This is far better than being dead, so stop fretting over me."

Well, that shut me up.

We heard the seething before we saw him. Zelda's advisor, Ealing, came from the castle in deep rage. His face was red with anger, and a few guards surrounded him, following him and bowing to his every whim, apparently.

"Zelda! Where in the goddesses' name have you been!?" He shouted, approaching us at a brisk pace. His eyes narrowed on me. "You... Seize him!" He ordered. Before I could open my mouth, the guards had me on my knees. Zelda let out some sort of strangled noise and yelled at him. "No. Guards, release him." The guards obeyed and Ealing let out a 'hrmph' of disapproval. "Leave us," Zelda said, her power unmistakable. The guards left, and now it's only me, Zelda, and Ealing. Ealing speaks first. "Princess, you cannot simply just leave like that without saying a word! You have duties and responsibilities to take care of, and I dared to assume you had been kidnapped, or worse!" I rolled my eyes. Wasn't this a bit excessive?

Zelda had the same reaction. "I was with Link, I'm fine." Ealing narrowed his eyes and studied her, his gaze hovering over the red mark on her collarbone. "I know good and well who you were with," He said slowly. "But you can't leave again without supervision of a trusted soldier, noble, or official." Zelda groaned. "I'm eighteen, and I am over you. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, it's reverse. My father left me to power, and I know what I am doing."

I want to scream at her to shut up.

This looks so absolutely petty and ridiculous, no doubt rumors will spread within the hour. It seems like Zelda has just returned from sneaking off with her lover, and is now saying she knows what she's doing? I can feel my face flush and I look down at the ground. Ealing sighs and pulls Zelda in close to him, whispering furiously to her. "And your father left me to watch after you." He paused. "There is a suitor arriving today, so I suggest you remember your promise and go get yourself cleaned… and cover up that mark." He spat the last part in an almost inaudible tone. Zelda's eyes widened. "It's not! We didn't-! He caught an arrow! It-" Zelda stammered a number of things, but Ealing had already turned his back and was nearly to the gates. She looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I… should go get ready." I nodded in a curt bow. A suitor? She has those? I have no idea why the thought troubles me so much, but it sends a strange feeling to the pit of my stomach.

I lay in my room in a sleepy and groggy haze, savoring the pitifully short nap. I look around the room, simply taking in the colors and vague familiarity of it.

_knock knock knock._

I perk my head up and look at the door.

_knock knock._

I swing my legs from the bed and cross the room, then open the door. I feel like falling over, curling up, and dying. (but I don't, I just stand there like an idiot.) Zelda is there, dressed in lavish clothing from head to toe: a decorative garnish of gold design across the top of her chest, a dark lavender dress with black layering underneath, and a gold circlet thicker than the usual one, and with a black pendant.

"If you keep your mouth open, a bug will fly in." Zelda said and rolled her eyes. "Uh sorry… you look great." Stupid.

Zelda smiled. "Thanks. Hey, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," I replied. "Well," she started. "I was wondering if you would go to the banquet with me downstairs? I think it would be more bearable if you came."

And this said suitor would be there? Hm, I guess I could go for a while.

"Sure." I answered simply.

**Yayy I just finished Skyward Sword! :D**

**Link: Whew**

**Me: I can still play and make you jump off your loftwing, mister.**

**Link: Noooooo...**


	8. Lavish Parties and Perfection

**Sorry for the late post, I've been on vacation with... (gasp!) no internet connection. Fortunately I found time to write a lot, but couldn't post it. It was just a matter of where to make the chapters start and end, so I decided to completely torture you for about a day. I promise to post tomorrow ;) For now, enjoy the cliffy.**

**Zelda**

Our footsteps clicked against the stone steps. Light poured in from the window, giving Link's hair a beautiful golden sheen. Link had just woken up from a nap, and he still looks perfect without having to fret over himself at all. (I don't find it fair)

He still wears his tunic, but had dusted it off before leaving. His eyes met mine and I realized I had been staring. No, _admiring _him at that. I could see how so many girls liked him so much, he is just so… beautiful. I quickly turned my eyes away as we near the bottom steps.

The dining hall is filled with candlelight and many exotic-colored fruits and other food lay on the table. People mingled around and laughed, just having a good time. There wasn't a crowd of people, just a few noble families and their advisors, all together for the small autumn banquet that I probably would have missed. I see Ealing notice us and scowl, not bothering to hide his disdain. I simply raise my chin and give Link a reassuring look.

Then I notice him. Without a doubt, this is my suitor

Decked out in white royal attire with inlaids of gold, a shining rapier blade at his hip, dark raven hair that is glossy and full, but not too long. He is tall, with green eyes and fair skin, looks to be about nineteen. Very handsome.

He smiles and walks over to me, his teeth are a lovely pearly white. "Princess Zelda," He says, his voice smooth and sweet. I extend my hand and he gracefully presses it to his lips, kneeling down slightly. His lips tingle against my gloved hand. "A pleasure to meet you." He says. "I am Lord Aeris, of the Eastern Sea Region. Son of Alasdair Sage the Fourth." I almost gawked. His father was an amazing war general and esteemed noble, one of the best, in fact. I nod. "Nice to meet you, Lord Aeris. Welcome to Hyrule Castle." Lord Aeris looks around the room. "Thank you. It's lovely." His eyes land on Link questioningly. "This is Link, Hero and Champion of Hyrule." I said. Lord Aeris nodded to him curtly. "Nice to meet you." Link gave the noble a small nod, but said nothing. Aeris looked at him suspiciously. "Does he speak?" I open my mouth again, but Link beats me to it.

"Yeah," Link snaps. "I can also sit and roll over if you have treats." He spat, then turned angrily away. "Link!" I call after him, but he is already lost. "I-I'm sorry, he's usually not like this." I muttered. Aeris had a faraway look in his eye. "Oh dear. I should hope not. And I hope I didn't offend him in any way." I sighed and shook my head. Lord Aeris took my hands and turned me to look at him. "We shouldn't worry about him. I came here for you, Princess." I blush a little and smile. "Shall we eat now, Your Majesty?" He says in that lovely voice of his. I nod and we make our way over to the table. I sit at the head, with Aeris to my left and an empty chair to my right, where Link would have sat. I kept it empty just in case he showed up. Lord Aeris looked at the empty chair in front of him. "I see you hold him to a high esteem. What noble branch is he from? I would guess Sarafino?" I shook my head and reply. "He isn't of noble blood." A look of surprise passed the Lord's face. "And he lives in the castle?"

"Yes."

"What branch is he from in general? Perhaps an honored warrior's line like Alvise or Bvena?"

My brow scrunched and I realized that I don't know Link's last name at all. In fact, I don't think anyone does. "I-I don't know." I said. He responds with a simple 'hm'.

The rest of dinner was quite fun, we spoke and I learned a good deal about him. He lived with his mother and father, but his mother died at a young age like me. He was so charming, so refined and so… perfect. Not my definition of perfect, but the definition my father would have thought of. He was everything that he wanted, he was the perfect my father would have loved. Hell, he might even have announced our marriage tonight. It made me want to run away.

I don't want to get married, but I promised my father that I would be good. That I would meet every suitor that arrived and give them a chance. Dress up nice, act accordingly, be perfect. I didn't want to and I never will want to obey the promise, but I do it anyways. In honor of the King and my father.

"Princess Zelda?" Aeris asked as if he'd said it more than once. "Yes?"

"Would you like to take a walk?" I nodded numbly. He rose to his feet and helped me from my chair. I turned to walk out of the doors but Aeris's grip on my hand tightened. I turned around to the entire banquet table standing in respect. "You may all be seated. I am going for a walk with Lord Aeris." They sat. Aeris and I exited the dining hall, submerging ourselves in the brisk night air. I leaned against the stone railings and overlook the courtyard below.

"Is it difficult?" He said. I blinked. "Is what difficult?"

"Being a monarch over the entirety of Hyrule and having so much on your shoulders? Must be hard to have to do everything by yourself."

"It is." I reply.

And then he was kissing me. It was sudden, one moment we were standing there and the next his lips were on mine. His arms weren't around me, but he was close all the same, leaning in and kissing me softly. It seemed delicate, like it would break if I moved. I leaned in and kissed him back, which surprised him, but he ran a hand through my hair. His hand caressed my jawline as he leaned into me. The electricity that had been present when Link had only leaned in wasn't there. It seemed wrong to kiss Aeris, and I don't know why. I broke away and looked at him. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked at the ground. "Me too."

_Link._

The thought and clarity hit me so hard I almost fell over.

_I love him._

Of course I had thought this before, but not in this complete way. This way that falls into place and everything makes sense.

_I am in love with him._

I want to laugh, to cry, to run away from Aeris and this stupid banquet and into his arms.

But I can't.

Hyrule needs me. All I could see is my father's face when I thought of being with Link, when I thought of being his. I promised him I would marry noble, and if there is anything I can do to honor him, it's this.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lord Aeris." And I smile.

After I left the banquet, I set out to find Link.

"Link," I called quietly down the hallway. There was no reply.

"He isn't here." I jumped at the voice behind me. A servant stood there, a thin young boy with dark hair. I cleared my throat. "And where would he be?"

"In the torture chambers below." A lump formed in my throat. "W-why?" The boy shrugged. "I saw him go down there, he was following some people," He finched when I looked at him to say more, and rubbed his forearm. Even in the dim light, I could see that his arm was red from being stricken. I take his arm in my hands to inspect. "Who did this?" I ask, looking at the boy's deep brown eyes. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who hit you?"

The boy looked at the floor

His eyes were wide with fear, like the eyes of a gazelle. "Don't worry. I won't tell whoever did this that you told me." I lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and give him a small smile. He frowned deeper and furrowed his brow, then whimpered silently. I sighed and wished him well and made my way down the steps to the torture chambers.

**Link**

**Earlier that night.**

I don't like him. I don't like the way he treats servants, I don't like the way he looks at Zelda. I don't like his posture, his eyes, his speech, nothing. The way he acted like I was an animal, some kind of pet, like I wasn't even in the room or simply couldn't understand conversation. My opinion doesn't matter, and it never will, but it still makes me angry that these are the kind of people Zelda spends her time with.

Or maybe she is one.

I felt bad for being so angry and bursting out, but I just couldn't stand there with those people. I'd apologize to Zelda later.

I climbed the side walls of the stairwell, up to a sunken-in window. I just sat there with the mirror shard in my hand, absentmindedly grazing my fingers across the surface.

_Stupid boy, _I could almost hear Midna say. _Stop trying to find me. It's hopeless, you know. You might not even survive the banishment if you make it that far. _Her voice pauses, then continues in a different tone. _I miss you, Link. More than you know._

"I do know." I whispered silently, desperately pleading for her.

A wail of pure excruciation pierced the air. "No!" It screamed. "Please! I'm sorry! I don't know anything!" I peered down from my perch, hidden from view below. Four soldiers were dragging a boy down the steps by each limb. I could tell that there was something familiar about him. He had bronze skin and sandy hair bleached from the sun, an angular-featured face, and his clothes…

I realized with a start that he was Sheikah. I looked more closely. His eyes were crimson. Blood-red with gold flecks. I hadn't seen the strange mixed Sheikah eyes since the battle, and it all came flooding back.

He had been the one who stabbed me in the gut. The wound would have been fatal. He almost killed me.

Where were they taking him? I waited and climbed silently down after they had left, taking the screaming boy with them. I followed them deeper into the basement of the castle, down into a place I had'nt ventured, nor had I wanted to. The torture chambers were dark and gloomy, a dusk color set across the rooms and cages. They dragged the boy to the center of a circle, and a cloaked figure appeared. They called him The Viceroy. He was tall and gaunt, and as bloodthirsty as anyone could ever be. At least, that's what the rumors say. This man held an ominous presence, but almost seemed bored and ready to get it over with than bloodthirsty. I watched from the shadows.

"You can stay if you wish, boy." The Viceroy said in a strange tone, referring to me. "I… Sorry sir." I said quietly. He simply nodded.

The torturer took a knife from his belt and held it to the boy's chest. "Tell me why you attempted to personally assassinate the Hero of Light, and tell me what information you have." I realized with a start that he meant me. That they found this boy interesting enough to torture because he tried to kill me.

"That wasn't my intention! I swear! I dont know anything!s He is the only one-" His sentence cut off as the knife was dragged across his chest. The fabric was torn apart to reveal diced skin and torn flesh, seeping into the white fabric. He screamed. "I'll have no more of this," The Viceroy hissed.

"Wait. Let him speak." I said, surprised at how firm my tone was. The torturer shot me a look, then nodded and waved his hand across the cut to heal it. "As you wish. And here." He handed me a jagged blade. "Use it at your own disposal, even kill him if you feel there is nothing more to gain." I just stared at the blade in my hand as he walked away. The boy lay tied on the floor, gasping for air. "Speak." I said.

"I didn't approach you to kill you, I wanted peace and I know you're the only one that can achieve it. I tried and… I saw you kill. There was no remorse in your eyes for killing innocents, and I lost all hope. I still tried to talk to you, but you lashed out at any noise, and I happened to be one. I defended myself and… I stabbed you. I ran away because I was ashamed of hurting you. I just wanted to explain."

I stared at him. This didn't make any sense, all the war was was a string of skirmishes, nothing really to declare peace or war on as far as I knew.

I just knew that the Sheikah and Gerudo had risen up against the Hylians, and they had recruited monsters somehow and invaded our lines. It wasn't like it had been the second civil war

"The fighting is over anyways. I see no further use to hurting you." I said. "What is your name?"

"Vasmai."

I looked at the boy, wondering if I should kill him, make him bleed to death the way he had sentenced me to, but I couldn't find any anger. I didn't really care whether Vasmai was telling the truth or not, but I forgave him in that moment.

I put the knife away and searched for The Viceroy. After walking down the corridor I came, I found him among another dungeon and gave him the blade. "See that he is set free, or cared for in the least." I say. The Viceroy nodded and gave a small bow. "If that is what you wish, then I will obey, Hero." I was surprised at the response, but was grateful all the same. I walked along the gray stones up to the steps, and Zelda stood there, wide-eyed. "This place is terrible," She choked. "W-why did you come here?" Then she ran to me, throwing her arms around my shoulders. It surprised me, but I wasn't about to complain. "Im sorry for earlier," I murmured into her soft, chestnut-colored hair. She pulled away enough to look into my eyes. "It's okay, Link." She looked down and hesitated. I tilted her chin up with my fingers lightly, to where she looked at me again. "I need to talk to you," She whispered hoarsely.

Before I knew it, she was dragging me by the hand down the hallways and up steps, through a seemingly neverending labyrinth. Finally we arrived at her study. A simple room with a table, a decorative couch and a loveseat, and the entire wall to the left covered with books. "Why are we-" I started.

"Link." She grabs my shoulders and faces me directly towards her. Something on her face was strange, like she was about to drop something huge. But what could have happened in the time from the banquet until then?

**Zelda**

"Link." I say firmly. He looks at me quizzically. Am I really going to do this? A stone drops in my stomach and I feel like vomiting. I need to tell him how I feel, but how can I tell him about something that I don't completely understand myself? If he feels the same way, how can I tell him that it can never be public? How do I explain that my father wanted me to marry noble, or none at all?

"What is it?" He asks, his goddamned eyes so distracting, and his hair, and… everything. I need to keep my head straight. I take a deep breath.

"I… Link, I... love you."

Yep. I can just feel the vomit.


	9. Confessions and Breakfast

**See? Like I promised: however short it may be, I posted today.(I couldn't leave you guys like that for too long!)**

**I know you probably didn't pay much attention to the Sheikah boy, Vasmai, but believe it or not I'm going to develop his character a bit more later on. Link still has a quest, Zelda still has a kingdom, blah blah blah.**

**And I just want to say thank you to everyone! I honestly wouldn't take the time or put any effort into this if it wasn't for you guys.**

**As always,**

**Enjoy. :))**

"I… Link, I... love you."

Yep. I can just feel the vomit.

He looks at me for a moment, confusion and realization passing his face. "You mean…" He starts, and:

I kiss him.

What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I'm out of my mind. Maybe I'm out of my damn mind and I have absolutely no control over anything.

I lean over and kiss him lightly on the lips, not really knowing what reaction I'll get. Nothing happens for a moment and I pull away, not bearing to look at him. He had just… done nothing. Gone stiff. Obviously that meant rejection, so why was I even still there?

Suddenly his arms were around me, and his face was so close to mine it gave me chills. The electricity and heat intensified, and he pulled his lips to mine, gently tilting my chin up to meet him. I could feel my pounding heart, the press of fabric against my skin, the strength of his arms around me, one hand buried deep in my hair, the other at my back, pulling me closer. I had been kissed before, but nothing like this.

He leaned me against the back of the couch, his lips grazing my ear, my throat, my collarbone. "I love you too." The hum of the whisper sent fresh chills down my spine. His lips burned against my skin.

Aeris had been so cautious, so formal, so royal and perfect. Link was wild and beautiful and strong, and I loved him.

Eventually we fell to the couch cushions.

We laid there, enjoying each others' presence and being in each others embrace. I fell asleep peacefully with my head on his chest to the steady rising and falling of his breathing.

I woke to a shaft of sunlight falling through the window, gently touching the bookshelves. I expected that Link would be gone by now, but he was still there with me on the couch. My back was pressed comfortably against him, and I realized that his arms were slung around me. His left arm shifted and folded me into him even more.

"Link." I squirmed. "I can't breathe." I waited and listened, but his breathing patterns still told me he was asleep. "Link." I whispered louder and more firm, but a smile was plastered to my face. He snored a bit and closed his arm in tighter. I sighed exasperatedly, then freed an arm to shake him awake. Finally I got a response.

"Mphh." He groaned.

"Link. Wake up." I said.

"Mhmph."

"Link!"

"What..?" I turned and saw his sleepy blue eyes open and searching the room. He was obviously confused as to where he was. Then it hit him. "Oh." And he looked at me, trapped and deprived of oxygen in his arms. An amused and mischievous smirk played on his lips. "Morning." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Good morning. May I be released now?" He tapped his chin in mock thought. "Hmm…." He said. "No."

And he kissed me again, pressing me onto my back and deeper into the cushions. "Link!" With each kiss I thought I was going to explode. He pulled away, his face just inches above mine. Link smiled a small smile and brushed my hair from my face. He plopped down beside me and held me in his arms. I wanted to stay there with him forever.

"Link?" I said. He looked at me in response. "What's your last name?" An amused smile played across my hero's lips. "That's a strange question," He observed, then he frowned. "I actually don't know. I'll bet Rusl or Mayor Bo knows, but I never was curious enough to ask. I was just 'Link' and that was enough in Ordon."

He said it like it was enough in Ordon, but not here.

I personally never had a last name because.. well, everyone knew that Zelda was the princess. I didn't need proof of my line or further identification, and I realized that neither did Link.

"I should go." He said quietly and sat up, then planted a delicate kiss on my forehead. I nodded but stuck out my bottom lip. Link grinned and climbed over me, onto the floor. I watched as the light caught his tunic, igniting it as Farore's aura had to her.

I laid on the couch after he left, catnapping for a while.

"Princess." I heard a voice. "Mhm?" I answered pitifully. "You missed breakfast." I opened my eyes to slits, and wished I hadn't. Ealing stood over me. "Oh." I said, then sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Sorry. Fell asleep in the study last night." Which wasn't a lie, it just wasn't necessarily the complete truth.

"Ah," He said. "Your nose in your studies, as usual." I could tell he was being sarcastic due to my recent interests in things unrelated to studies, but I used to be in here all the time. I smiled politely. "Yes."

He narrowed his eyes at me and looked around the room nonchalantly. He was becoming more and more confident, like he was the one who could hold suspicions, like he was the one with authority. Perhaps it was time to put him in his place.

"Ealing," I said and yawned. "Fetch me some coffee, and could you please give me a selection of foods?" He looked at me suspiciously, then sighed. "Yes, Princess. Is there any way I could be of further service?"

I looked up in exaggerated thought. "No, thank you." He bit his bottom lip and began to exit the room. As he reached the door, a thought struck me. "Ealing," I called. He turned. "Where is the hero? I haven't seen him since last night." Yes, that was a lie, but what else was I going to say? He gave a sad shrug. "I believe he left earlier this morning. You could ask Heldei, she had his steed in the stables." I nodded. "Thank you." I said. Ealing simply turned away and left.

I had my coffee and a crescent roll in the study, then went down the many flights of stairs to the stables. I walked outside, smelling the scent of fresh grass and taking in the lingering golden Autumn light of morning. I crossed the adjacent field and went up to the small wooden building that makes up the stables. Cloud stood tall in her stall, her purple embroidery gleaming. I smiled at her and stroked the silky white mane that bandishes her neck. "Sorry I haven't been to you in a while, friend." I said softly. She whinnied in response. I turned away from the purebread steed and looked for the stablemaid. "Heldei?" I called. I waited for a few beats, and the silhouette of a woman appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Princess? How may I be of service to you this morning?" Heldei smiled. She was beautiful, with dark brown hair and bronze skin, and lovely hazel eyes. She was around middle-ages, but was still fit and lean due to working so hard and so often. Link and I used to go to the stables a lot, spending time in each others company and brushing our horses. Heldei would hold off any guard looking for me so that we could get some time together. I liked Heldei.

I smiled back. "What time did Link leave? Any information as to where he went?" Heldei laughed. "You two have an argument or something?"

"No. I just don't know where he is." I said simply. Heldei looked at me and furrowed her brow. "Something is different." She observed. I wondered if I should tell, and decided that if I could tell anyone, it would be her.

"Yes. It is different." I felt so weak and girly, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks. Heldei gasped. "You don't mean..?"

"Yeah."

The stablemaid practically squealed with excitement. I pressed a finger to my lips. She smiled at me and nodded vigorously. "I wont tell a soul. You have my word." I smiled back.

"Ah!" She remembered. "You wanted to know where he went." I nodded. "Not exactly sure of the destination, but…" She hesitated. "It was strange, he wore a hooded cloak and didn't take any supplies like he usually does. Sped away pretty quickly as well."

A few different thoughts occurred to me.

Maybe he was running. Running from kissing me, running from saying he loved me. Maybe he didn't love me at all, and he was simply out of his wits last night. He was embarrassed and needed time away, hoping I would forget about it. There was a lot of different 'maybe' answers in this situation, and none of them were particularly optimistic.

"Okay." I answered like a numbskull, then decided to go look for him.

I readied Cloud and rode from the stables with a brief farewell to Heldei, heading to the place of Link's strange ritual.

I arrived around noon, but the forest was so dark and eerily serene that it felt like dusk. I didn't bother dismounting, I just slowed her to a trot in the clearing.

Nothing was out of place, except the food that had presumably been eaten by animals.

Link wasn't there, and there were no signs that he ever was since last time. Same strange chalice, same cupboards, same ominous circle of dead grass. Disappointed, I reined Cloud back to Hyrule Field.

After some consideration, I decided to go to Ordon instead of returning to the castle. Nothing waited for me there, and I had no other use for my time.

**Sorry for the short chapter, and you'll find out where he went in the next chapter, then all of this in Link's pov in the one after that. **


	10. Springs and Hometowns

**Okay, I promise I have a good reason for not posting for a while. ****Other than the fact that I'm lazy**

**One of my friends and I have stared working on another fanfic, and yes it involves Link and Zelda. Can you guess what it is?**

**Yeah, It's Smash Bros. I'm actually pretty proud of it so far, and should have it posted sometime soon. Sorry for the late post on this story, I kinda got a writer's block.**

**And to:**

**Hero in the shadows1: Yes, there is something more, but it shall only be told when Link's pov comes around ;)**

**Guest: An extremely good guess, and actually not far-off.**

**Generala, Libby8980, Twilight16, ones above ^, and a handful of guests: Thanks so much for your amazing reviews and support!**

I rode for hours and hours, until my legs were sore and stiff, and my back ached like hell. Finally I reached the light colored bridge and my steed's hooves clipped noisily against the platform. I passed the light spring and…

wait.

I backed Cloud up and turned her into the spring, behind a green-clad figure.

Link sat cross legged near the waterline, staring up at the sky. I knew he heard my entrance, but didn't respond. I dismounted and walked over to him, yet I kept my distance. "Link?" I said. He cocked an ear toward me, but didn't turn around. "Princess." He responded curtly. After the moments of uncomfortable silence that followed, he continued. "Sorry for leaving without notifying anyone." And that was all.

I know it's stupid, but tears stung my eyes at his lack of words and lack of emotion. How could I be so strong around everyone else, but feel like a child around Link?

Finally he turned around and saw me standing there, a tear streaking my cheek and another threatening the other side of my face. I opened my mouth to talk, but he had already risen and had stepped briskly towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest. "I know." He murmured softly. "I know."

In those two words, I knew he understood that we could never be together. That we could never truly be with each other and be without trial. I couldn't be with someone who wasn't a noble, and therefore couldn't be king.

I said a silent prayer to the gods, and apologized to my father.

"I don't care." I practically sobbed. "Nobody has to know." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you. I can still rule and love you. I can." I pleaded.

Link sighed and shook his head. "I don't want us to be a secret. Even if it worked, even if I said yes, I would still be leaving the light realm."

He was still leaving? I didn't care about anything but him in that moment, and I was willing to do anything to make him stay. "Link. Please don't leave, I-I sacrificed the promise I made to my father on his death bed for you." I was getting angry. "Why would you lead me on like that?! What the hell is wrong with you?" I spat at him and backed away. He looked at the ground. "You still want to go to your twilight princess? Fine! Go!" I was shouting then, screaming.

"Zelda." He said firmly, then stepped forward and held my head in his calloused hands, looking deeply into my eyes. I opened my mouth in protest, but no words came out. He kissed me tenderly, his hands still holding my face. Tears were streaming down my face, bleeding onto his. I buried my face in his shoulder, still sobbing and not caring. "I could never love anyone like I love you." He murmured. "But I still have responsibilities. Its like I said, yeah? When I said I didn't want to die with regrets. And no matter the circumstance between us, I will still be the hero and you the princess. I will always be below you, and I will always serve you and the kingdom."

His words stung, but I knew they were true. I brushed away the tears and tried to stop myself from quivering. "I know, but I just…

"Just… promise you'll come back to me." I choked out. He nodded and held me close to him again. "I promise."

We stayed at the spring for a while, sitting together in silence as I watched him think to himself. I wondered what was going on in his head, wondered what he could be thinking and/or deciding. I got up and went to Cloud, adjusting her harness for the trip back. I peered around her large white body at Link. He hadn't moved. I was about to ask if he was coming, but another voice filled the air.

"Link!" The female voice cried, clearly full of emotion. I saw a girl with wide eyes, standing awe-stricken at the entrance to the spring. She ran forward at an almost impossible speed and collided with my hero.

"Link! Oh my gods, we thought you were dead! Why did you never come home?" She was sobbing now, into his shoulder. "It's been almost a year now! Why did you never come back?" Link pulled away from her embrace momentarily, looking her up and down. "Ilia." He breathed. "You look much different now." Link said meekly. "Yeah," Ilia snapped. "I'm almost seventeen now." Link looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I wrote-"

"I don't care if you wrote! I wanted to see you, Link." she paused. "But anything would have been welcome. We didn't get any letters." Ilia murmured. I took a moment to assess the girl. Link had talked about her before, but she didn't really look much like the girl he described. Well, a little, but even Link said she'd changed a lot. She was lovely.

I shuffled a bit, and for the first time, the peasant girl saw me. Her tear-damp eyes widened.

"Link," She breathed. "Is that..?" Link smiled and nodded once.

"Oh! Goddesses forgive me, Princess. I was distracted. My apologies." I smiled at her and walked over. "It's alright. You must be Ilia. Link here told me much about you." Ilia blushed and smiled, then gawked as if thinking: _is this real?_

"Wow… Uh, sorry! I just can't believe you would actually come here… I mean, both of you!" She threw her arms around Link again and let out a squeal of pure excitement. "You should both come to dinner tonight! There'll be a huge celebration, we've waited so long for your return."

"And, of course, with the princess in your company." She added cheerfully.

We saddled our horses and were all set, beside each other. I cast a glance over at Link, who had a faraway look in his eyes and a clenched jaw. "What's wrong?" I say softly. Link looked over at the roots of a tree. "It's just… been so long."

Ilia stood by Link's horse, patting Epona's pelt. We set off slowly. "You sure you don't want to ride, Il?" He said. Ilia looked up at him. "I guess If it's okay, I'll ride."

"Just this once," She added. Link lent his hand to the girl, helping her swing up into the saddle in front of him. He held his arms in front of her as he steered the reins.

Normally, actions like this with Link and someone else made my cheeks warm with jealousy, but something told me it was more brotherly than anything, so I kept my cool. We rode through a small clearing with a tree house. "Link." I whispered. "Do you… Live here?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I did."

Ilia frowned. "We kept all of your things in place, and Uli even came in to clean sometimes. I mean, In case you want to stay for a while longer." She murmured the last part. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Ilia.

Finally we arrived at the village, where Ilia leapt from Epona and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Link's home!"

After a few moments, a blonde woman with short-cropped hair rounded the corner of a huge tree formation to the left. She held a baby in her arms. "Link," She mouthed the word, and placed the child gently in the grass. Tears streamed down her face and she placed a hand over her mouth. The woman ran to us, stopping only before the newly dismounted hero. She threw her arms around his shoulders, sobbing silently. "I… We… didn't know what happened to you." She broke away and fiercely kissed the side of his face once. "Hi, Uli." He murmured to her softly. A boy stood by the baby now. He had matching hair like the first woman, but it was longer and a bit scraggly. Link's eyes widened. "Colin." A grin spread across his face. The boy, Colin, rushed forward. "Link!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, kid." Link said. "It's been a while. You're so tall and growny now."

Colin beamed. "I'm getting stronger, too! I've started to help Fado at the ranch!" Link's smile broadened. "Just like me," He mumbled cheerfully and rustled his hand through the boy's hair.

Link looked at me sitting upon Cloud, and his face dawned realization. He rushed to the side of my horse and held out his hand to help me down. I smiled, but I really wasn't being expectant or spoiled, I just had given him a few moments. He caught me at my waist, making me blush, and set me down on the ground gently. More villagers had arrived.

He smiled and called to them all by name, embracing many of them.

They all went to their knees to me, beginning to bow. "Thank you," I said. "but there's no need." They all smiled and murmured their welcome. "Where's Rusl?" Link inquired. The woman he called Uli shrugged. "He went to Hyrule again on business." Link looked utterly disappointed. "Well… tell him I miss him." Uli smiled at him. "He does as well." A happy light touched Link's eyes. A wide man pulled by Ilia shoved through the small crowd. I recognized him to be the Mayor, when he would present gifts to the throne and offered business. He kneels before be briefly. "Princess. What a surprise."

I smile. "I hope a pleasant one."

"Very." He shifts. "As long as he accompanies you," He added quietly. A stone dropped in my stomach as I realized what he meant. That if I came alone it would be with news, and not the kind anyone wanted to hear. I searched the gathered people for Link's immediate, but nobody really seemed to bear his features, and they were all human instead of Hylian like Link and I. "Where is your family?" I asked Link. "I'd like to meet them."

A few people's eyes grew wide with alarm. Link just chuckled and spread his arms out. "They _are _my family." I couldn't escape the twisting knot in my stomach.

A few children played in the grass, constantly asking Link to show off some of his learned skills. He seemed cheerful and obliged them willingly. I watched from the side, sitting on a rock near the small store. Around evening he came and sat beside me, watching the sun sink below the ridges. He leaned back on his hands, and his fingers crept over mine discreetly and hiddenly. I tried to hide my blush and smile. "Beautiful." He murmured. I blushed fiercely. "Um… yeah?"

He laughed. "I meant the sunset," He explained, and I was immediately embarrassed. He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "But I prefer you anyways." Link's warm breath sent chills down my neck. An involuntary smile snuck onto my lips. I wondered if he was this flirtatious with all of his flames.

We ate at Mayor Bo's house with a few of Link's closest companions. Bo sat at the head of the table as I insisted, and Link to his right. I sat across from him. Link laughed and joked with the young man named Fado beside him, and I held a steady conversation with Uli. The baby girl, Faibel, was really cute and was happily mawing a fruit with her gums.

"Where will they stay tonight?" Colin asked. Link thought for a moment. "Well, we could make the ride back to-"

"Link! You expect Her Majesty to ride that long at night? It isn't safe!" Ilia said. I could tell Link was having to bite his tongue, but I knew what he would say. He is perfectly capable of protecting me, and I can offer protection to myself as well. Still, sleep pulled at my eyelids all the same. "Okay." He said eventually. "We could stay in my house." After a few looks of alarm he added: "I'll be on watch outside. Not like I sleep much anymore anyways."

The blush still climbed my face.

After the meal, they bowed and wished us well. Ilia hugged Link tightly. "Promise you'll come back. Or write. Do something." Link nodded and kissed her forehead.

Link led our horses up to his house, me in front so he could watch for danger. After we arrived he led our steeds into a small carve-out of rock that served as a stable pen.

He began to climb the ladder. I climbed up after him and took his hand when he offered it. Link opened the door to go inside. "Link," I gasped. He turned sharply, hand already going for his sword. I laughed. "I thought you said you were keeping watch outside. Did you _lie?"_ He just chuckled, relaxing. "Hey, I haven't seen this place in almost a year." I smile and enter after him.

The room is fairly small, with pastel colored rugs and walls lined with shelves and various knick-knacks. There is a fire in the hearth and seems well looked after. Link stares at the fire, and I realize that he's holding the mirror shard in his hand. For a moment I think he might throw it in, judging by the look on his face, but he snaps out of his trance and crosses the room.

I look up the two flights of ladders to my left, then begin to climb. On the top floor is a large window, intricately shaped, and a bed overlain with light-colored covers. I sat on the bed, fatigue pulling at my eyes. I heard a slight clicking noise and saw my green-clad hero appear at the top of the ladder. I smiled at him, then removed the gold inlaidings on my dress and the Hylian flag designs that hang in the front, leaving my dress bare. I see his eyes lingering and fight the blush rising to my cheeks to no avail. "Um… can you?" I turn around and gesture to the gaudy chest plate fastened in the back. This time he blushes, but steps forward to help me. The plate falls to my hands and I set it on a nightstand.

I lay on the bed, pulling the covers up around me and Link sat at the foot. I realized now how aware I was to be here with him. Staying in _his house_ and sleeping in _his bed_. I pulled the covers up over my head to hide the redness of embarrassing thoughts. "What's wrong?" I hear him say, concern lacing his voice. "It's… nothing." I see him tilt his head through the sheer coverings. "Zelda."

"I thought you were staying outside." I blurted without thinking. I started to apologize, afraid I'd offended him, but he just chuckled. "Ah. Yeah, I guess I should then." He turned to leave and I relaxed the covers away from my face. Link quickly turns and kisses me, and I allow him to.

I cower a little as his arm leans against the bed. He pulls away, concern touching his eyes, then hurt registers. He cleared his throat. "Oh. Uh… Sorry." Link turns stiffly to leave, and begins his descent. "Link," I call. He looks up to me with the same pained expression and I cut off. "Just call if you need anything." And he leaves.

I feel like kicking myself. What was my problem? Now it seemed switched between us.

I tug my hair down so that it falls freely around me on the pillow. Eventually I drift to sleep.

I am falling. Falling through air and space, maybe even time itself. An unimaginable surge of joy and adrenaline courses through me. I land on something with practiced grace and turn my eyes up. I see a glimpse of Link, riding the same strange animal as I.

I'm laughing with him, then falling in terror. I am running now, desperate for something but I don't know what. I am now trapped in something gold, watching Link pound at the shell with tears in his eyes. I am waking up. I see bits and pieces of things, sometimes just sounds or smells or feelings.

I am captured now, and all I feel is fright.

It's different, I am asleep somewhere and can't wake up.

It changed again. Now I feel like I'm looking upon something thats helpless, but I can't necessarily see it. An image flashes and I see Link, or a young version of him with some different features and lighter hair.

I am different, older but the same person. I feel myself shift inside, and I realize I am the same person, but different altogether. A disguise?

I feel victory, pure and strong, and I know it's because of him.

Then I am the same person as before, but all I feel is sadness and regret, looking out the window for someone who will never come home. A young girl facing grief.

I am myself again, watching my people die before me, and a very real scream tears its way from my throat at the shocking conclusion that I will be the young girl. Helpless to save him from his emotions and death, just as I was helpless to save my own people.


	11. Scratch Dresses and Peasant Girls

**Hey. Sorry again, but I really don't have any excuses except for the fact that school is kicking my ass. .-.**

**I didn't take much time to revise, but I hope you enjoy it anyways :)**

**This is after Zelda's multi-incarnation nightmare...**

"Zelda!" Link shakes me awake. Tears flow down my face and I throw my arms around him, sobbing into his neck. "It was… terrible… you were… I mean, I-"

"It's okay." He whispered. "It was just a dream."

I wanted to believe him. I wanted more than anything to believe they were only dreams.

I pulled him around me and held on so tight my fingernails drove into the back of his neck. His breathing jolted at the pain, and he cooed in my ear to try and calm me down. "It's okay. We're both here." My hands gripped at his bare back, still afraid he'd turn to mist. I pressed against him harder, hoping that he won't vanish if I release my grip.

"Don't leave." I whimper to him. "I'm not." He responded softly. Even with him this close, I can tell he might break away because of the situation earlier. I hold his head mere inches from my face with my hands, then press my lips to his furiously. He blinks in surprise at the ferocity, but quickly recovered. I dropped my head to his chest and pressed my ear against him, wanting proof he was here, alive and well. Link slipped an arm around my waist and pressed me against him. "It's okay." He whispered. I held on tighter and forced myself to sleep. When I did, I wished I hadn't.

I was in the throne room again, with the Goddesses all perched how they had been on my first visit. "How is it possible?" Nayru hissed. "She is so physically and emotionally enamoured with him, and yet we are able to make a connection again."

Din cleared her throat and gestured to me.

They turned. Nayru was seething.

"You foolish girl! You disgrace me!" Nayru spat in my direction. Farore placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Calm, sister. You forget mortal devotions and passion. No matter who's gift, she is still a young girl whose heart has been won."

Nayru took a deep breath. "I suppose." She turned her gaze down on me. "But I still entrusted you with a task and you disobeyed, intentional or not.

"The boy is more manipulative than we thought.."

She growled, and it sent shivers through me. "W-what do you mean?" I squeaked. Nayru's cold and calculating eyes disregarded me.

"It's okay, Princess." Farore said. "She has simply made accusations about our hero is all."

"Accusations?" Din snapped. "Have you met Nayru? And also, her point is very valid."

My expression must have been enough, because Din cleared her throat and continued. "He told you he wanted to gain the triforce of power so that the pieces would bend to his will, but have you considered the third piece? And how _exactly _he is going to take it from you?" My stomach turned to knots. "Yes." She said. "You would have to be dead. Of course he needs your help to gain my part, but after you do that there is no guarantee he'll keep you alive. It seems innocent, some petty repayment of debt or defiance against us, maybe even love, but honestly? Link has gotten a taste of true power, and you think he will simply make a small and foolish wish when _anything _could be achieved? We may not be able to reach him, but we know his hunger is growing. His darkness is growing."

I looked at the ground.

"Um… 'know' is a strong word, Din." Farore added. "It's not like it's positive." She said in as best of a cheery tone as she could muster.

Nayru just scowled and turned her face.

"Look," Din sighed. "You may think he loves you, you may think you know him, but heed our words."

Farore looked angrily at her. "Din! The boy might be a bit… at war with himself, but he _does_ love her."

Din's hair flickered like flames. "If you say so. Just beware the curse that power brings, Your Majesty." I nod slowly, then turn to Nayru. "I-I'm sorry, I just…" My voice trailed off.

"Human nature and judgement is a worthy foe, _na kiime._" I bit out. Nayru looked upon me with her cold, calculating eyes.

"It truly is."

Farore cupped the side of my face in her hand as I was swept by the wind. "Save him. Have courage, seek wisdom, and gain power." She frowned. "Turn to your gifts now. Go and save him."

And I watched her green eyes and lovely face fade away.

I woke with a start. I slid my hands under the sheets, but couldn't find Link. I stretched and sat up, eyes still searching for him, part of me dreading it. I slid out of bed and my feet grazed the wood. I cast my gaze to the nightstand with a piece of rugged paper on top. A gasp caught my throat as I realized it was a note. My stomach dropped.

_Zelda,_

_Fado ran into some trouble today at the ranch, went to help. I trust you'll be safe._

_Some breakfast is over the fire, and Ilia lent you a dress and boots also. (I left them by the table.) We'll set off when I return._

_P.S. Good morning, Your Highness._

_-__Link_

I sighed in relief, then studied the note. Link's penmanship was poor, but it was far better than I'd expected. I highly doubted they offered a very good quality education in Ordon, and I'd doubted that Link was literate at all until he took on a knack for reading.

I smiled at the parchment.

As I ended my climb down the ladder, I smelled fresh-cooked meat and eggs. The pan over the flame was still hot, and a wholesome breakfast sizzled expectantly. It wasn't very aesthetically pleasing, but anything would look like castle food at this moment.

I then noticed the dress. It was solid blue, a light and washed-out color, and I found it to be made from a cotton scratch material as I ran my fingers over it. The boots were brown and dusty, but functional. I undressed and slid the rough fabric over my cold torso numbly, trying to be grateful for something else to wear.

The dress came down to my lower calves, revealing the simple boots. I laced the small white ribbon across my midsection, tying it in the back.

For the first time, I noticed my reflection on the wall.

I froze.

My brown hair fell over my shoulders in a rush, stopping below my bust line. My pale skin seemed washed out, and my face was unmade. The dress was nothing like I'd ever worn, I had only known soft silks and lavish fabrics. The boots were worn and clearly visible, starting just under the end of the dress. I stared at this girl curiously.

She could be just another girl, a simple peasant with a simple life.

A life with Link.

The thoughts of being normal taunted me, laughing in my face for being so foolish. Yet still, I couldn't take my eyes off of my reflection. I hadn't seen myself with my hair completely down in ages, and certainly not dressed in something like this.

But this was the girl Link could end up with. A girl he could deserve and eventually marry.

I do a small twirl in front of the mirror, my hair splaying behind me. I wanted to be this girl, and so I pretended.

Link was my lover, a hero, yes, but he would return to see me all the time. I would wait in front of the path for him, and he would hold me up and spin me, telling me how much he missed me and how many great adventures he'd had. He would kiss me silly, and we'd go to the village. They would be as much of my family as his, and we'd all laugh and talk over the dinner that Uli, Ilia, Beth and I had made. (With a few 'taste tests' from Link)

Now I was waiting for him to return from work, just a silly peasant girl awaiting a lover and future husband. A girl that would giddily await him, forcing down the butterflies in her stomach. I girl that loved him without trial or the displeasing eye of anyone.

I longed for this life, a life with him. Once upon a time I would have been repulsed by the idea of being an unknown commoner, or at the prospect of being married - _to anyone, - _but times change, and the love I have for Link changes my mind about a lot of things.

My expression hardened.

I knew that there could be no possible way that he would lay a finger towards my harm. They were wrong. I closed my eyes and imagined his face, his golden-sheen dirty-blonde hair, his stunning eyes, glowing skin. His smile that lights his entire face and reaches his eyes so completely. I cherished every detail of him, still wondering what life would have been like had I been the way my reflection looks.

But would he find other women? It was no secret that he had lady admirers. In fact, many girls I knew were infatuated with him. With no princess in a castle, would Link even bother with me? I chided myself for having such thoughts, but somewhere inside I knew it could be true.

Even now, I felt jealous from time to time.

I pushed the thoughts away and continued to look at the commoner in the mirror and envision her life.

It wasn't long before I heard the clopping of hooves and ran to the door. I was mixed with excitement and fear, that maybe he wouldn't like the way I looked, but I was anxious to see him either way. I opened the door and stepped onto the grassy platform.

Link was leading Epona into the clearing, a content smile on his face. I waved to him madly. He grinned and waved back, then his face went almost white. I descended from the ladder and went to him, but it seemed he couldn't reach me fast enough himself.

He held me in an embrace and kissed me, then pushed my shoulders away from him and took a step back, looking at me. I blushed.

"Zelda… You look… I mean, wow…. A good wow, of course!" He stammered. "I've never seen you like this, and your hair… It's lovely."

I beamed. "Thanks. It's a bit of a change, I know."

A smile curled at his lips as he looked me over again. I blushed a little and looked down at my boots. Link's hands gripped my waist and he pulled me in close, kissing me again. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and leaned into him, his hands still on my waist, tugging me closer. After a few more moments of this bliss, he leans down and hugs me, then brushes his lips against the side of my neck, giving me a happy shudder. A breath caught in my chest with excitement as the brush of lips turned more passionate. He pulled away and smiled at me happily while I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We should really head back," He whispered, almost like he wanted me to say otherwise.

I looked around the clearing, disappointed. Some of me wanted to pretend forever, some of me wanted to stay and be a peasant.

But I couldn't neglect my title any longer.

I reluctantly nodded. Link held my hands in his and kissed them. "There's a blanket inside, might help with the soreness." He turned and began ascending the ladder to his home.

Absentmindedly my eyes searched the natural surroundings. I was going to miss this place, no matter how brief my visit was.

There was rumbling, shouting, and the sound of hooves beating on the dirt. I looked at the path in alarm as a brigade of horses and hylian soldiers rushed into the clearing. "Li-!"

His name didn't even escape my lips before the dust shot up around me.

"Your Majesty? Is that… you?"

I turned my head, seeking the familiar voice. Aeris sat upon his dark horse, looking down at me in shock.

"What in Din's name are you wearing?" He asked, clearly mistified.

"Easy. I wouldn't swear in the Goddess's name in her presence if I were you." Ealing said in his usual snooty tone. "My apologies," Aeris muttered. "Princess, what are you doing out here? Are you alo-" His sentence was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"I have the... blanket…" Link's voice trailed off. The hero looked at them with surprise, then cleared his throat.

"Evening. Welcome to Ordon, Lord Aeris. Ealing." He nodded to the stewart. Ealing just regarded him.

"I should be flattered," Aeris said. "The little hero remembers my name." He narrowed his eyes at Link, tone challenging.

"Maybe I thought you'd take the liberty to learn mine." Link simply stated coolly, climbing down the ladder. Aeris cleared his throat. "The Princess disappeared yesterday morning, might you have anything to do with it?"

Link shrugged off the accusation. "Maybe, but no, I didn't take her anywhere or tell her to go anywhere. She simply left on her own, by her own free will."

"Then what did you mean by the 'maybe'?"

"I was unaware she would find me."

"Where is her apparel?" Aeris narrowed his eyes again.

"Inside by the bed, I'm guessing." Link sneered at him.

"_Namen Sudah!"_ Aeris spat. "You! How dare you even insinuate..?"

Link's face turned to a smirk, but he raised his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

Aeris let out a huff and opened his mouth again.

"Stop." I said forcefully. They both looked at me like they'd forgotten I was there.

"My apologies, Princess." Aeris sighed. "Has any harm come to you?"

"No."

"Did you ever leave the castle unwillingly?"

"No."

Aeris sighed again. "Princess?" Ealing ventured.

"Yes, Ealing?"

"Link protected you, I presume?" I smiled. "Yes. He did." Ealing bit his lower lip and said something I'd never expect to come from his mouth.

"Then why not make the boy part of your personal guard? He is an honorable young man, and no doubt the most able-bodied."

I gawked. Did he just call Link an 'honorable young man'? I thought he hated him.

Aeris sighed. "If you say so, stewart. But I plan on escorting Her Majesty back to Hyrule, and until it is official, he'll go nowhere near her."

I grumbled curses under my breath and wondered who made him in charge of me. Aeris's handsome features were wrought with stubbornness and accusation, but he nodded to Link once and offered his gloved hand to me. I almost obliged

"L-Link?" Ilia stood at the gates to Ordon. "What's going on?" Her long light-brown hair fell over her shoulder, her green eyes full of fear. A few guards stepped in front and behind Link. "Pay her no mind." Aeris ordered. Ilia stepped towards Link, passing close to the lord's own horse. Aeris looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes. He reached down and held the side of her face in his hand, then looked back at Link with a crooked smirk. I stepped forwards, but a guard was in my way.

"Mm." Aeris considered. "She's lovely. Wouldn't you say, hero?" He traced a finger down Ilia's neck, lower and lower.

Link's eyes widened. "Don't touch her!" He lunged forward but was blocked by the guards and sent to his knees. Aeris smiled. "Perhaps you should be a bit more respectful." One of Aeris's guards held Ilia's hands behind her back. Link made a noise like an animal in pain and lurched forwards. Ilia gasped in fear as Aeris's hand rested on her collar, then began lowering again. "Stop!" Link yelled, pleaded. "Please!"

Aeris stopped for a moment. "I seem to enjoy it when you beg. Not so snark now, are you?" He chuckled. "Beg."

Link's expression turned to rage, and he lashed out at the guards for the first time. Link _never _fought against the guards. He threw his feet out at one of their shins, causing him to fall. One even threw out a sword in Link's direction, but was quickly evaded. He drew his own sword and bashed one guard over the head with his hilt, then dove towards Aeris, who had dismounted and held a knife towards Ilia. Link stopped dead.

"Aeris, stop!" I yelled. He looked at me and sighed. "Fine. Batol, release the girl." The guard threw Ilia to the ground, who was caught in an instant by Link.

"You thought you were treated like an animal before? No." Aeris sneered at Link.

"I would show respect for your superiors, Link. And watch yourself, any actions indicating other than the words you've spoken will be tried against you when I accuse you for kidnapping."

The word 'when' rang in my ears.

Link stood and helped Ilia to her feet. "Go home." He hissed at her. "Just go." Ilia placed a hand on his shoulder and began to talk, but no words came out. She closed her mouth and turned, then ran through the gates.

"_You_ are not my superior." Link growled.

"And try me for what you wish. Hang me if it appeases you, Your Grace." He bowed, and surprisingly enough I heard no sarcasm. Aeris rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

"-But only if Her Majesty wishes it." Aeris looked down at him with suspicious eyes. "I only bring justice, Link." His expression softened. "Faithful hero." He murmured, then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in close, whispering something into his ear. Link clenched his fists and his jaw tightened. Aeris chuckled again.

I wanted to strike him across the face.

Aeris mounted again. "Don't worry. I will be merciful and not try you for assaulting my men. Zelda, you will ride with me." I was seething, how dare they use Link's emotions like that? I knew well that it was all a bluff, but Link had absolutely no experience in matters like this. I knew why Aeris did such a thing, but why to Link? That tactic should not have been used, Link was a friend to Hyrule and shouldn't be treated like a barbarian.

I mounted the horse reluctantly and refused to look Aeris in the eyes.

We rode for a long time, and at least Link was able to ride his own steed, but he was surrounded by wide-eyed guards who seemed to flinch at his every move.

By the time we reached Hyrule, the sun was high in the sky, and birds flitted around happily. We crossed the bridge into Castletown, where Link asked to be excused from the guards presence.

"Wait." I piped up for the first time since Ordon, when I spoke out against Aeris. "I want to go with him." I didn't exactly know why, but I really felt a need for him, to apologize I suppose. Just as Aeris was about to object, I threw myself from the horse and onto the streets, then fastened on my black cloak, hiding my face and some of my apparel. Link's horse had been left outside the doors, so I went with him on foot, not bothering to say goodbye to the young lord. I could hear him shout protests after us, but I didn't acknowledge them.

I trailed him closely down the streets, now hauntingly aware of how normal I looked, and how nobody seemed to notice me. (Save for a drunken soldier.)

We went into an alleyway, towards Telma's Bar. He still didn't speak, but I figured he would talk to me later.

The bar was warm, with happy faces and singing, laughing people just having a good time. Telma herself sat at the counter, talking to some customer asking about mead. When she saw them, her face lit up. "Link! This is a pleasant surprise! What brings you here, honey?" She then began to bow her face towards me, but Link stopped her by pressing a finger to his lips discreetly. Telma got the message and pretended to have been looking at her washrag. She grinned up at us and winked. "Who's this? _Another _lady friend, Link?" They both laughed a little, but Link's seemed a bit tense.

A few soldiers who passed clapped Link on the shoulder, saying they haven't seen him in a while, and other common courtesies. Nobody but Telma had paid me enough attention to know who I was.

"I need a room," Link muttered. "I don't think I'll be staying at the palace for a while." Telma nodded. "Okay, I'll have you one set up. Just don't forget that you're better than all the soldiers and nobles of Hyrule combined, honey." Links smile was small and sad, but I could tell he was grateful for the compliment. There was a small room in the back of the bar, with nothing but a simple candlelight and a bed. It was more of a cellar than anything, really, but Link seemed to think it was heaven. After Telma left, he took off his gauntlets and straps and practically face planted onto the bed. My legs ached terribly and I climbed in soon after. I pushed myself into him, trying to gain warmth and also to comfort him, but he was asleep before I could even try to talk to him.

**So here's the link to my new Smash Bros. story! I think you guys'll like it (Or I hope) :)**

** s/11157924/1/This-Beautiful-Anarchy**


End file.
